


my story but its about mp100

by soldez



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Action, Adventure, Epic, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldez/pseuds/soldez
Summary: i wrote a story in 3rd grade about me and my friend attacking the foot from the diary of a wimpy kid movie and well basically i was just cleaning my room for the first time since 3rd grade (im going into 12th grade so ya) and i found it as well as the two sequels in my closet. it reminded me of mob and ritsu so this is a transcription with their names plugged in. thank you for reading





	1. Storey I: THE FOOT

On  **your** next birthday… [this is set in the future] my brother Shigeo and I… Were travleing through time!

We were just randomley driveing in a car when it just  _broke down_! it was right in front of an old abandon house in the middle of a big city! isn’t that a strange place for an old abandon house? Well Shigeo and I are pretty brave so we decided to check it out.

We thought we saw somthing move but it was just a painting. We looked at it for a while.

“Wheres his foot?” I said.

“I don’t know." Said Shigeo “but were probabley going to spend the night here,”

(later)

I was ready for bed first so I found a compturble spot to lay down.

“You have really got to trim your toenails.” I said.

“What?” Said Shigeo as he wakked into the room.

I looked down at my feet. another green foot apered next to it! it leaped on my face! I screamed the loudest scream I ever screemed because noone likes a foot picking your nose.

Shigeo takled me and the foot just hopped up, bounced on him and ran away.

“Okay" I said "that’s it were not spending the night here.”

“Oh yes we are." Said Shigeo. "Where else are we going to sleep?”

I sigh “nowhere”.

(later)

We were exploreing in the suprisingley big old abandon house.

“What’s in this bedroom?” I said.

as a walked in the door shut behind me and I was left in blackness. I lit a candle so that i could see.

(meanwhile) Shigeo herd a scream and ran back to the bedroom I was in. When he got there he saw the door trying to be yanked open but somehow the door had been lacked.

* * *

I was screaming constantly hoping to somehow majicley open the door but I couldn’t. there had been a  ** _FOOT_**  in the room. the same foot that had leaped on my face erlir.

* * *

(to be continued)

 

THE FOOT

CONTINUED

Shigeo looked around despritley trying to find somthing to get me out. He spotted one of those weird knight armor thingies and took the axe.

He slamed it on the door wich fell apart in two. almost instant-ley I dived out screaming with a foot hopping after me.

Shigeo raised his axe above his head at the foot and… the foot started to cry.

“What?” I said comfused. "I thought you were going to eat us and barf us out as fellow allian foots.” now Shigeo looked at me.

“So this is what I get for wanting some coffie!” cried the foot

Shigeo's and my eyes got big and we stared at him. Soon we fell over laghing.

“What?" said the foot. "We feet need our coffe right?”

We made him some coffe. He introduced himself and his name was Dimple. then the foot stuck his toe up my nose agein and put a booger in his coffe.

“thanks.” said the foot. he hopped into his painting agein.

and so on your next birthday there was one difference made there will be a coffe mug in the middle of a paintin

[next page]

in that old abandon house.

# THE END


	2. STORY II: THE MUDDY HAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did we get home? Such an interesting question

One day my brother Shigeo and I were stuck in an old abandon house with a broken down car.  _how did we get home_? Such an interesting question well luckely i found a cell phone in my poket and we got to ride a police motercicle we stole wich was really cool.

We saw something in our way and we stoped instantley. it flopped into the street. Weird. I squinted at it. it wasn't... a  _hand_ was it? Coverd in mud?

 _Oh boy_ I thought  _I all ready had an expiriance with Dimple The foot but **NOW**..._

Well we had all ways loved solving this kind of weird crazy mystery so we gave the ugly motercycle back to the police oficer (knocked out) ran into The motercycle shop beat up the dude at the desk (it was Shimazaki so its O.K.) took a cool motercycle and finnaly zoomed off after the strange hand in the alley.

We found it on the sidewalk across the alley about to strangle some random dude. 

I stepped on it but to our suprise it lifted me clear off the ground! I screamed.

the hand ran away using his index finger and his middle finger as legs (Still with me on top). Shigeo sprinted after it and let me tell you my brother is  _fast (_ he is so awesome) so he grabbed it and it dropped me so I fell cracked my head and fainted.

Shigeo was on his own then. He almost forgot about the hand looking at me and he loosened just enough for the hand to escape.

Shigeo quickley grabbed the cell phone to call the hospital. He explained the situasion and  _they_  called the police. The police came over and put the hand in a cage.  _then_  the hospital came over just in time to see the last police oficer drop down. dead. They squealed in horror and ran away. One onfortinet nurse dropped down. dead.

Shigeo hesitated as the hand started to corner him. He stopped and smiled then he leaped over the hand and ran away.

(later)

he came back with a bomb in his hands and with another friend called (to be continued…)

* * *

 

THE MUDDY HAND

CONTINUED

(grumble) Ugh. as I was saying (and I hope another finished page does not interupt us) Shigeo came back with a bomb that looked like a hard black ball and another friend called Teru.

Shigeo stuck his tongh out at the hand. he jumped in suprise and flopped over hoping to terrify him but only to have a smile streach across his face.

Teru ran to one side of the hand and Shigeo stayed on the other end. The hand watched them as Shigeo tossed the bomb to Teru. Teru threw it back to Shigeo. now it was becoming a game of monkey in the middle. now it seemed to be hand in the middle.

just when he started to throw it to Teru he yelled "NOW!" and they ran off. the hand was left for a couple of seconeds until the bomb BLE W up just a couple of Inches from The muddy hand. just then some Random body fell out a window as if it were atually THERE for a reason.

"Oof!" Said the random dude. Shigeo gasped. this dude wasn't random. infact by some miricle it was ME. Very dusty but _me_ nothintheless I also had a new stylish tatoo. Shigeo squinted at it.

"I... like... cheese?" Shigeo said. He was confused. "Suddenly I sat straight up.

"I like cheese" I said

"What?" Said Shigeo. "Out of l the things you could have said you said I like cheese? Ritsu you fell out a window"

"Yeah" I said "I just discovered that. Taste this."

I handed him a bag of cheese and he tasted it. Suddenly Shigeo looked as if he had Just went to heven. Then we went to the store and got a safe (for the bag of cheese). Then we started eating some other cheese when suddenly the muddy hand came back that is when Shigeo noticed I was gone.

He managed to kind of play with the had until a miunut  later he got cournerd and he thought this was the end When I came back running

 

 

 

 

with a barrol of toxic waste and grabbed the muddy hand from behind.

(to be continued...)

* * *

THE LAST OF THE MUDDY HAND

I was about to dump it when the hand growled like a dog. Then it said in a low deep down spooky voice: "Where isthe Ice Cream Shop?"

I pointed to the Ice Cream Shop across the street. Then I suddenly said: "Wait wait  _what?!"_

"I have come here to taste the delisious mystirious object that planet earth is famouse for that they call Ice Cream. I come from mars  What flavors are they?" Said the muddy hand.

I passed out.

"brains." Said the muddy hand.

all of a sudden I screamed and ran off.

"do you... um... have any... uh... brain flavor?" Said the muddy hand.

"no" said Shigeo "and if you will excuse me I think I am going to call the hospital I will send a whole frige of Ice Cream to mars

##  **THE**

(to be continued...)

* * *

****

##  **END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeap dimple is the foot so yea. hoppe you enjoyed


End file.
